Snowflakes
by Cougar'sCatnip
Summary: Jake is sick, Cougs is taking care of him. Written as a Secret Santa gift fic for Peaceful sands Dec. 2011  Warning: Cavity warning. This is unadulterated Christmas FLUFF


Snowflakes

CC

Jensen sat wrapped up in a blanket shivering. He winced as another sneeze forced its way out and his head throbbed. A deep wracking cough tore at his throat, which felt like he had been gargling ground glass. Adding to his misery was the fact that he was stuck inside the safe house in Switzerland and couldn't even go outside to play in the snow, but worst of all was not being able to get home for Christmas. He stared morosely out the window watching the falling snow and listening to the wind moan mournfully in the pine trees.

Other than one miserable hacker, the house was empty and silent. Pooch had run off to go shopping for a gift for Jolene. Roque and Clay had left shortly after that to go to a bar. And Cougar had disappeared about the same time.

Jake wasn't sure where his lover had gotten off too, but he felt so horrible and grumpy that he really couldn't blame the sniper for not wanting to deal with him. Jackie always said being around him when he was sick made her want to lock him in the shed until he was better. He knew Cougar would be back sooner or later and would forgive him for being such a whiny bitch. But until then he would just have to sit here and wallow in guilt, which made him all the more grumpy. Fuck, this sucked! He wanted to go home. He wanted to feel better. He wanted... Fuck, what he _really_ wanted was for Cougs to come back.

The soft ticking of the clock and the hiss and pop of the fire in the fireplace finally lulled him into a light doze.

Jake woke to a frigid draft sneaking across the room and tickling the back of his neck where the blanket had dipped down. He opened his eyes and looked around the room searching for the source of the cold breeze. There was a slight sound from the doorway and Jake shifted enough to see Cougar taking off his coat and hat. Cougar stamped his feet to get rid of the snow and looked over at his partner with a smile.

"Hi," Jensen croaked out. He rolled over and sat up, tucking the blanket around him to keep in the warmth. His head throbbed and he winced at the pain that seemed centered behind his eyes.

"Hola." Cougar pulled two small bags out of his coat pocket and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Jensen and brushed his hair back off his forehead to check his temperature. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really." Jensen frowned. "Ummm, Cougs?... I'm sorry." He squirmed a little, still feeling guilty for the earlier disagreement.

Cougar lifted one eyebrow.

"For being so whiny earlier." Jake blushed and dropped his eyes to his lap. He twisted the blanket in his hands. "For running you off," he whispered.

"Jensen. You did not run me off." Cougar lifted Jensen's chin so he was looking the sniper in the face. He leaned over and brushed a kiss across his fevered forehead. "I just went to get you some medicine." he reassured Jake.

"Oh... umm, what did you get me?" He sat up a little straighter. "Beer?" he asked hopefully.

Cougar's lips twitched into a slight smile as he handed Jensen one of the bags and went to get him a drink.

Jensen rummaged around in the bag and pulled out cough syrup, decongestant, aspirin and a box of tissue with lotion in it for his sore nose. "Thank you."

"De nada." Cougar sat down and held out a glass of water. "Take your medicine."

"Cougar? What is this shit?" He frowned at the water. "Can't I have a beer? I really want a beer."

"No Jake, you can't have beer with meds and you know it." Cougar stated firmly with just a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"But..."

"Jake." Cougar drew the word out allowing a hint of warning to creep into it, letting Jensen know he wasn't going to back down from this.

Just one word but Jensen knew he was pushing it and since he didn't want another argument he said. "Fine." He pouted but Cougar didn't look all that impressed. He huffed in frustration, but took the glass of water.

Cougar smiled to himself. In the past Jake would have kept nagging which would have led to an explosive argument. The fact that it didn't now, illustrated just how far along their relationship had progressed over the last couple of years. He knew how hard it was for Jake to trust anyone, even with something as simple as allowing them to take care of him, and he felt honored to have that trust.

Jake took the pills, followed that with a shot of the cough syrup and chased it all down with the water to get rid of the nasty taste. "Beer would have been better," he mumbled under his breath.

Cougar snorted. "How about this instead?" He reached out and pulled Jake into his arms. He smiled as Jensen snuggled closer, wrapped an arm around his waist, and laid his head on Cougar's shoulder.

"There is one other thing." He reached down with his free hand and picked up the other bag. "Here. Feliz Navidad, Jake."

Jensen perked up. "A present? For me? But... I ... I haven't gotten you anything yet."

Cougar chuckled. "Jake, you're all the present I need. Now, open it."

Jensen sat up a little bit and pulled a small box out of the bag. He opened the top and stared in wonder at the tiny crystal snowflake ornament. He lifted it out of the box dangling it from the silk cord. A sudden beam of sunlight broke through the clouds and streamed through the window. The snowflake sparkled and the light refracted into a million rainbows dancing on every surface as the ornament twirled around. He played with the crystal, gently tapping it with one finger to watch it spin, and thinking of how impossible it was for real snow to act as a prism. How these two beautiful and unique things shouldn't work together, shouldn't exist together, but were perfect together... like the two of them.

The light slowly faded as the sun set leaving the room dim except for the firelight. Jake carefully nestled the snowflake back in the box tucking the cotton around it to keep it safe. He gently set the box down on the table and turned to his partner. For once he was speechless and so, since some things are beyond words, he used Cougar's way of talking and allowed his touch to say what was in his heart.

~ Finis

L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*

To Peaceful_sands, from your Secret Santa: Merry Christmas, from one special snowflake to another. December 2011


End file.
